


He Missed Yurio's Birthday

by PushPin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: On a trip to Russia for Yurio's birthday Yuuri gets into a minor car accident and Victor takes on the responsibility of taking care of his little katsudon and his aches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to continue on my little hurt/comfort train and write some sore and bruised up Yuuri getting doted on by Victor and yelled at by Yurio! Nobody gets really hurt so don't worry about any surprise sadness, it's all in the name of fluff ^^
> 
> The timeline in relation to the anime and ice skating tournaments is a little fuzzy so I fudged the details =X

It was unusually cold weather for the end of April in Russia when Yuuri finally landed at the airport.  The skating season had been over for a few weeks, so he had gone home to Hasetsu and spent some time with his family.  Victor had had some things to take care of at home, so they’d been forced to spend some time apart.  Skype was nice, but with time differences and a sudden lack of physical contact it wasn’t very fulfilling.

 

When Yurio’s birthday was being celebrated almost a month late it was a good enough excuse for Victor to buy Yuuri a plane ticket.  Three weeks felt like a lifetime so a trip to Russia, although extravagant, hadn’t taken Yuuri long to accept as a gift.  The flight was long, the weather when he arrived was frigid, and he was going to see Victor shortly so it was all okay.

 

His flight had been delayed on the way out, so he was already late before he’d even landed.  The only flight available hadn’t left much time to make it to Yurio’s party after landing, but he’d taken it anyway.  He could only hope they wouldn’t be too disappointed with his fashionably late arrival.  He’d told Victor before his flight left to just stay at the party and he’d take a taxi, to which Victor had reluctantly agreed.  They both knew Yurio was not known for his forgiving nature, best to keep his wrath directed to only one person if possible.

 

It was dark out and getting late fast, so Yuuri got the first taxi he could and managed to fumble through a poorly worded Russian explanation of his intended destination.  The skies couldn’t seem to decide if they wanted to spit hail or rain, and even with the heat on it felt cold in the back of the cab.

 

Yuuri pulled out his phone and checked Instagram idly.  There were a few photos already of the festivities happening at Yurio’s party.  It looked like even though it was a party for a newly 16 year old someone had brought plenty of alcoholic options for the attending guests.  He had just opened his text messages to let Victor know he would be there soon when he felt the car lose traction.

 

There was a low whirring noise while they tires spun fruitlessly on ice and he had just enough time to look up before there was an explosion of sound.  The first thing he felt was the seatbelt pulling taut and straining at his shoulder and hip, then he fumbled his phone and it bounced to the floor be his feet. 

 

Everything after happened faster than he could comprehend.  The window on his left exploded into tiny pieces that rained down on the empty seat next to him.  His stomach dropped for the fraction of a second while the car skidded before it came to an abrupt and deafening stop, slamming his whole right side into the door next to him before being thrown forward and hitting his face on the back of the seat in front of him. 

 

Everything was dead silent until he heard the cab driver curse something and a door crunch open.  He knew something felt wrong, but he couldn’t point to anywhere in particular on his body that hurt.  Someone took him by the arm and hauled him bodily out of the car into the jarring cold where he was instantly pelted by rain that felt way too cold to not be frozen already.

 

Someone was speaking to him but it was Russian but he couldn’t manage to catch any of the words, they were speaking too quickly.  He nearly slipped on a patch of ice before the cab driver led him to sit on the curb of the road and handed him an umbrella to hold.  He couldn’t be sure, but based on the hand signals he was given they meant for him to stay there.

 

The cab driver proceeded to have vigorous words with someone right in the middle of the road, surrounded by assorted crushed glass.  He could only see the bumper of the car from his seat on the ground, but it looked undamaged.  The police showed up and tried to talk to him, but once they realized the language barrier they left him alone again and went back to the taxi driver.

 

Eventually the police came back and helped him to his feet, leading him towards their car.  Was he being arrested?  For what?  He didn’t have much choice in the matter and got into the back seat without protest.  At least it was warm in there, he hadn’t realized how cold he’d gotten sitting outside.

 

The car took off and he didn’t realize where they were going until they stopped and opened the door to let him out.  They were outside Victor’s apartment, where he’d been hoping to end up at the beginning of his ill-fated cab ride.  Without any further fanfare they left him standing there alone and drove off.

 

Yuuri had been in Victor’s apartment a few times before, so it was familiar.  He stepped inside the first set of doors and pressed the buzzer labeled ‘nikiforov’.  The silence afterwards was long and he leaned against the wall while waiting, feeling bone deep fatigue.  How late was it, had he missed Yurio’s party?

 

“-llo?” came a scratchy reply finally.

 

“Victor?  Sorry I’m so late, I-” Yuuri started but the buzzer rang him in before he could even finish speaking.

 

“I’m coming right down!” the speaker blared for a second before Yuuri pushed the now unlocked door open.  It was blessedly warm inside.

 

He barely had time to push the button for the elevator before he heard the door to the staircase slam open and Victor skidded out into the hall.

 

“Yuuri!” he shouted.  Victor looked bad, his hair was mussed like it always got when he had been running his fingers through it too much and he didn’t have any shoes on. “I was so worried, where have you been?”

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Yuuri said while Victor gathered him into a bone cracking hug.  Something twinged in his elbow and shoulder when squeezed and Victor let him go.

 

“I’ve been calling, why didn’t you answer?” Victor asked, sounding desperate and a little broken.

 

“Oh…?” Yuuri patted his pocket but found his phone wasn’t there.  He realized all at once it was still in the cab along with his luggage and possibly also his missing glasses. “I don’t have it, sorry…”

 

Victor took him by the shoulders and they both looked down at the quiet noise when a few small pieces of glass fell to the floor.  Yuuri straightened his jacket and found a number of stowaway glass pellets tucked in the folds of his clothes from the car’s broken window.

 

 Yuuri managed to convince Victor that they should head upstairs before continuing; he had started his travel day nearly a whole day ago and it felt like days since he’d been in a private space.  Victor kept a loose arm around his shoulder in the elevator on the way up, leaning over him like he didn’t want to let go.  Makkachin was standing outside the elevator when it finally opened, like he’d been waiting.  Victor, in his haste, had apparently left his apartment door open on the way down.

 

Yuuri peeled off his jacket once they were inside, toeing off his shoes to find another few stowaway glass pellets.  Makkachin was busy trying to get his attention while he picked them up and tucked them into a pocket; no need to court disaster knowing how Makkachin found trouble.

 

“What happened Yuuri?” Victor asked, stopping him and gently taking Yuuri’s face in his hands.  Victor’s palms felt so warm against his cold cheeks, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  It had been three weeks since he’d last felt this.

 

“Bad travel day,” he sighed and opened his eyes.  The apartment was noticeably empty, though plates and cups were scattered over most level surfaces.  His heart sank. “I missed the party.”

 

Victor didn’t seem to accept his answer or deflection, just kept staring straight at him.

 

“I’m fine, really!” Yuuri assured him, gently removing Victor’s hands from his face. “My plane left late and got in super late, and I had to wait for a taxi, then on the way here there was a small car accident-“

 

Victor’s eyes got wide.

 

“-but I’m fine!” he squeaked.  “Mostly I’m just very tired?”

 

Victor sighed and gently collected Yuri into his arms again, silently burying his face in his hair and holding him as close as he could get.  Yuuri sighed, letting his hands tangle in the soft sweater Victor had on and relaxing into the embrace.  His clothes were dirty and he was freezing cold but everything felt fine all the sudden.  They only parted when Makkachin started pawing at their legs, refusing to take the lack of attention without rebuke.

 

Victor gave him a pair of night clothes to wear and reluctantly relinquished physical contact with Yuuri to let him go shower.  Everything felt blurry around the edges in the shower, and not just because he was missing his glasses, it just reminded him how tired he was.  The hot water warmed him up but it was torture knowing that Victor was waiting for him in the next room so he finished up quickly and slipped into the slightly too big pajamas.

 

Yuuri stumbled out of the bathroom to find Victor cuddling Makkachin on the bed, looking pleased.  Victor extended a hand of invitation and Yuuri practically fell into him and it felt like home.  The bed was soft and so heavenly he ached.  He didn’t even have it in him to protest when Victor dragged them both under the blanket, and was asleep before he knew it was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Yuuri felt waking up was warm, but somehow not comfortable.  He shuffled under the blanket only to find his whole right side lit up with pain and soreness.  With a groan he stopped moving and tried to be still, but the soreness was still there.  It took him a number of seconds to come up with the reason why: car accident the night before.

 

Opening his eyes the room was dim with the curtains pulled shut, and he found Makkachin lying next to him and patiently watching.  Makkachin instantly started wagging his tail when Yuuri noticed him and scooted closer.  Yuuri reached down and buried a hand in his fur, despite the movement causing flare up of discomfort in his arm.  How was he so sore from just a little bump in the car accident?

 

He did his best to relax and it helped somewhat, though the longer he stayed in one position the less comfortable it felt.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor said quietly and he opened his eyes, finding Victor was there now.  He was sitting on the floor next to the bed, resting his arms on the edge of the mattress. “Does your face hurt?”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri frowned in confusion, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek.  It felt fine?

 

“You’ve got two black eyes,” Victor sighed, reaching out and brushing Yuuri’s hand away before taking it in his own. “I thought you said the accident wasn’t that bad.”

 

“It wasn’t?” Yuuri blinked, but his face still felt okay. “I don’t know why my face is like that.”

 

“It looks like maybe your glasses,” Victor said, reaching out and gently brushing the bridge of Yuuri’s nose with the tips of his fingers.  He had a sudden flashback, remembering his face hitting the back of the seat in front of him. “Does anything else hurt?”

 

“…Some,” he answered evasively. “It’s not too bad I think.”

 

Victor pushed Makkachin out of the bed, much to the dog’s dismay, and climbed in.  He brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and smiled fondly, though he looked unconvinced that Yuuri was completely fine.  Yuuri just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Victor’s fingernails brushing his scalp.

 

“How angry is Yurio that I missed his party?” Yuuri asked finally.

 

“He’s out for blood,” Victor said in a surprisingly chipper tone. “But I think he’ll forgive you when he sees your face.”

 

“Does it look that bad?” Yuuri asked, self-consciously bringing a hand up to cover his face. “I brought him something, but I don’t know how I’m going to find my stuff.”

 

“Don’t worry, your face is still pretty,” Victor laughed, leaning forward to peel Yuuri’s hand off his face and give him a peck on the cheek. “How about a bath?  You’ll feel better after some hot water.”

 

Yuuri could feel the heat rising in his face, Victor’s compliments usually had that effect.  The idea of sharing a bath had him reeling but Victor left him once the bath was drawn, albeit with the door to the bathroom still open after he left.

 

Just having to get in the tub tested all his aches and pains.  His whole right side from hip to shoulder was sore like he’d pulled every muscle.  His knees had bruises he didn’t remember getting, and there was a long bruise down his chest and across his hips where the seatbelt had dug in.  His whole spine hurt if he tried to twist or bend at all.  He avoided the mirror, not looking forward to seeing his face just yet.  Everything just hurt; maybe he wasn’t as okay as he had thought last night.

 

At least Victor was right, the hot water helped.  He leaned an arm over the edge of the tub and rested his chin there with a sigh.  He had only just gotten out of bed and he felt tired already.

 

The sound of photo being taken jolted him out of his relaxed state and he opened his eyes.  Victor was standing at the door typing something on his phone with a smile.

 

“Did you just take a photo of me in the bath?” he asked, nonplussed.  They’d seen each other naked before, but photos would be a new low.

 

“Sure, everyone’s wondering why you haven’t been answering your phone so I wanted to show them you’re alright.”

 

“…You posted it?!” he sat upright but had to stop when all his muscles complained at once.

 

“You look cute though, even with your bruised face!” Victor held his phone out, but without his glasses Yuuri couldn’t see well enough from that distance. “Pichit already liked it.”

 

“Please delete it!”

 

Victor looked surprised at Yuuri’s distress and stopped.

 

“It’s just of your face, see?” Victor said soothingly, coming close to sit on the edge of the tub and show Yuuri his phone closer.

 

He looked bad in the photo, but true to his word it only showed his face and arm hanging over the side of the tub, nothing more.  He could see even in the small photo uneven purple smudges under both his eyes, too dark to be sleep circles.  A bit of the bruise on his shoulder could be seen, but nothing below the rim of the tub was visible.  It wasn’t as bad as he had feared.

 

“Do you still want me to delete it?” Victor asked so gently. “Everyone was worried when you didn’t show up last night.”

 

“…Isn’t everyone going to wonder why you’re taking photos of me in the bath?” Yuuri grumbled, feeling his face heat up.

 

They kept the photo up.

 

Yuuri reluctantly left the comfort of the hot bath and borrowed yet another set of Victor’s clothes, feeling better than he had upon waking but still painfully sore.  The clothes were a bit too long on him, but after folding up the sleeves he joined Victor in the kitchen.  Makkachin was desperately begging for whatever was being cooked on the stove.

 

They ate breakfast together on the couch and Victor told him all about Yurio’s party he’d missed last night.  The story was broken at best, he could only guess because of the amount of alcohol that had been present.  It had been mostly Russian skaters, coaches, and Yurio’s grandfather squeezing into Victor’s small apartment for drinks, cake, and presents.  From what he could tell his presence had been missed.

 

After they finished Victor insisted that he lie down on the couch and wouldn’t take no for an answer, picking Yuuri’s feet up for him and dragging until he was lying down.  Makkachin insisted on taking up the small bit of remaining space on the couch no matter how much discomfort it caused Yuuri, so Victor was relegated to the sitting on the floor next to Yuuri’s head.

 

Victor showed him all the photos he had from the night before, and even more from the weeks they’d been apart.  If Victor noticed him dozing off he didn’t mind, just kept scrolling through photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri managed to sleep through the doorbell, knocking, and shouting, but couldn’t manage to sleep through Makkachin using his belly as a jumping board to leap at the front door.  While still reeling in sleep addled pain the vigorous pounding on the front door began again.

 

“Hang on!” he managed to grunt out, stumbling to his feet and wobbling when renewed stiffness flared up.  However long he’d been asleep it had been long enough for his muscles to solidify painfully again.

 

It took him a second of fumbling with the lock before he managed to get the door open, leaning heavily on the frame while it swung open.

 

“About fucking time I thought you were dead!” Yurio bullied his way into the door, knocking painfully into his shoulder on the way past.  Yuuri cringed and it actually made Yurio hesitate when he turned around. “…I thought you were supposed to be fine?”

 

“I am, I am!” Yuuri assured him while closing the front door before hobbling his way back towards the sofa.  Victor didn’t appear to be anywhere around, he noted that his coat wasn’t hanging by the door.

 

Yurio didn’t look convinced.

 

“Were you really in a car accident last night?” Yurio asked, folding his arms and staring him down.

 

“Not really, it wasn’t so bad.” He sat down on the couch as gently as he could, trying to keep his face from twisting up.

 

“ ‘Not really?’ ” Yurio mimicked. “Did you go to the hospital?”

 

“What? No!” Yuuri couldn’t help but flinch when Makkachin jumped up on the sofa, but mercifully missed hitting any tender spots. “I’m fine, just some bruises.”

 

Yurio was frowning at him.

 

“I’m sorry I missed your party,” he added. “I thought I’d be able to make it in time, but-“

 

“Forget the party!” Yurio shouted all at once. “I was worried about you, you idiot!”

 

Yuuri was frozen in place, expecting the shouting to be a rebuke but shocked by the admission.  Yurio looked anguished, like he was trying so hard to be angry through hurt feelings.  He stepped forward and threw himself onto the couch next to Yuuri with full force, jostling Makkachin between the two of them.

 

Yurio had his hood up so Yuuri couldn’t see his face, he could only read his hunched shoulders and tensely folded arms.  Makkachin was poking him with his nose, hoping for petting.

 

“Don’t scare everybody like that,” Yurio finally said, sounding more like himself.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri offered quietly. “Thanks for worrying.”

 

“And your face looks terrible,” he added grumpily. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not really,” Yuuri sighed, wondering how many more times he was going to hear that in the next few days.

 

“You should see the comments on Instagram,” he added, pulling out his phone and leaning over Makkachin to show Yuuri. “Victor tagged it ‘car accident’ and nothing else and everyone thinks you’re dying.”

 

“Did you think I was dying?”

 

“No!” Yurio said, too defensive not to be embarrassed. “I told everyone you’d be fine.  I think he stole all your followers too, since you didn’t post anything they’re checking his page for anything about you.  Where is he anyways?”

 

“Not sure, I lost my phone and he didn’t say anything about leaving,” Yuuri said, letting his head fall back against the sofa.  Everything was so stiff.

 

“Typical, he’d leave when you needed help most,” Yurio scoffed, tapping away on his phone.

 

“I don’t need help?” Yuuri said. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

“Yeah because you did so well answering the door,” Yurio said and rolled his eyes. “I was ringing the buzzer for at least ten minutes.”

 

“How’d you get in the building?”

 

“… Someone let me in,” he said and looked sheepish. “They said I looked too little to be out there alone.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but snort at the idea of someone thinking Yurio was a helpless little kid.

 

“Don’t laugh you asshole!”

 

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t!” he said but wasn’t able to keep a straight face.

 

The door swung open and Victor stopped in surprise when he saw Yurio.  He had a small suitcase behind him, Yuuri’s missing suitcase.

 

“And where the fuck were you?” Yurio griped. “You leave him here injured and alone?”

 

“I’m not-“ Yuuri started to object.

 

“Oh, Yuuri!  Did you miss me while I was gone?” Victor shut the door and went to kneel in front of him, clasping both of Yuuri’s in his cold ones.  Yuuri could feel his face getting red, he could practically feel the daggers Yurio was glaring at them.

 

To avoid further confrontation Yuuri suggested he give Yurio his present, which seemed to placate him at least temporarily.  Victor had generously gone to the police station to get his property, which wasn’t there but at a local tow yard where he’d had to dig around the wrecked taxi for Yuuri’s things.  His suitcase was no worse for the wear, his was phone out of power but undamaged, but his glasses were a bit bent.

 

Victor went to plug Yuuri’s phone in to charge while he dug around in his frozen suitcase for Yurio’s gift.

 

“It’s not much, but my sister helped find it,” Yuuri said, suddenly worried.  If his gift had been opened in a succession of others maybe he wouldn’t have felt so conscious of it.

 

Yurio tore open the wrapping paper without fanfare, dropping the paper where Makkachin immediately started rooting around inside.

 

“Mari found the little ice skates- oh I forgot,” Yuuri dug around in his bag again, though leaning down was a pain. “Yuuko made some shirts for Ice Castle Hasetsu and wanted you to have one.  I have one for Victor too in here somewhere…”

 

Yurio’s eyes were locked on the little stuffed animal in his hands, holding it with both hands.  It was unclear immediately if he hated it or was still deciding.  It was a small tiger wearing a varsity jacket and a pair of ice skates.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you-“

 

“Thank you Yuuri,” Yurio finally said. “You’re forgiven for missing my birthday party.”

 

“Ah, so cute!” Victor interjected, leaning over the back of the sofa and taking the stuffed animal with a swift grab. “It even has little skates.”

 

“That’s mine!” Yurio screamed and stood on the couch to reach for Victor, dislodging Makkachin and making a mad grab for the tiger.  Victor look startled and let him have it back.

 

“I’ll tell Mari you liked the skates,” Yuuri said, smiling.  He handed them each their shirts and Yurio grabbed his like Victor was going to try and take that from him too.  Yuuko had insisted he give them each one, though he couldn’t for the life of him imagine Victor wearing anything so average.

 

Yurio didn’t stay for long, but insisted on a photo with Yuuri for his Instagram before leaving, citing the fact that he couldn’t let Victor and his stupid popular account have all the fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter came a bit late, but it's done! I had most of it typed up then got some very bad news about a family member, so I just didn't feel well enough to write anything proper fluffy 8(
> 
> Thank you again to everyone reading, for the kudos, bookmarks, and lovely comments! They all really lift me up ^^

**yuri-plisetsky** posted:

[IMAGE]

@katsuki.yuuri #helives  There we both are he’s fine except for his ugly bruised face stop worrying.

78 likes

 **Phichit+chu**  Noooo Yuuri your face looks so bad tell him to call me!! T_T

 **christophe-gc**  Be gentle with him Yuri!  <3

 **sara-crispino**  OMG you didn’t do that do him did you?

 **Mila-babi** I thought he was dead in @v-nikiforov ’s photo ?_?

 

 

 

Yuuri finally had his phone back.  The number of missed calls he had from just the last 24 hours was frankly astounding.  His family didn’t yell at him for the lack of contact, Phichit rambled on about how worried everyone was online for him, and Yuuko gave him a stern talking to about taking better care of himself.  By the time he was done talking he dropped his phone on the coffee table and didn’t have the energy left to open the text messages.

 

“All caught up with everyone?” Victor asked, putting his hands on the back of the couch and leaning over Yuuri.  Yuuri just looked up at him, too sore to do much else.

 

“Mostly,” he sighed. “I think that photo you posted worried everyone more than it comforted them.”

 

“Really?” Victor sounded genuinely surprised. “You looked so relaxed in the tub though.”

 

Victor leaned closer, resting his elbows on the back of the sofa until he was hovering just above Yuuri’s head.  Victor’s hair was soft and clean, hanging down towards him.  Yuuri reached up and tucked a bit of it behind one of Victor’s ears; it was nearly long enough to stay tucked back.  Victor smiled at him so softly he felt his heart jolt in his chest.

 

“You look tired,” Victor said quietly, keeping the distance between them short.

 

“I’ve done nothing but sit here all day,” Yuuri sighed.  He felt tired anyway.

 

“Sometimes rest can be productive too,” Victor said. “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“Will you come too?”

 

Victor’s smile lit up and he nodded; clearly he liked being wanted.

 

Before Yuuri could lever himself carefully off the sofa Victor came around and in a swift motion, scooped him into his arms.  He wanted to argue, really, but by the time he managed more than a sputtering complaint he was already being laid down carefully on the bed.

  
Victor crawled over him to get into bed too and Makkachin excitedly leapt up to join them.  Victor’s disappointed face when Makkachin deposited himself between the two of them was entertaining to watch.  They both loved the dog, but sometimes it was like having a needy baby.

 

Yuuri rolled onto his good side and rested a sore arm over Makkachin, much to the dog’s delight.

 

“Sometimes I think he does that on purpose,” Victor grumbled. “I just want you to myself, is that too much to ask?”

 

“It’s not my fault he loves me,” Yuuri smiled into the dog’s fur and snuggled closer, trying to look innocent.

 

“Are you trying to make me jealous of a dog?” Victor asked.

 

“Why, is it working?”

 

Victor looked carefully between his dog and Yuuri.

 

“I think so.”

 

Victor firmly but carefully dragged Makkachin to rest on his other side, leaving the space between Yuuri and him free.  Yuuri opened his arms and Victor didn’t need any more invitation, tangling his arms around Yuuri and sighing once they were both settled against each other.

 

“Is this okay?” Victor finally asked, quietly in the dark room. “I’m not hurting you?”

 

“Don’t worry so much,” Yuuri mumbled into what he thought was a shoulder. “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

 

“I hate to tell you this, but usually things like this are worse the second day.”

 

Yuuri groaned and felt a soothing hand smooth down his back, snaking its way up the back of his shirt so fingernails could lightly drag over his bare skin.  It was a soothing feeling and gave him goosebumps.

 

“This isn’t the trip I had envisioned,” Yuuri finally said.

 

“No?  What had you envisioned?”

 

Yuuri took too long to respond, causing Victor to assume his meaning and start laughing stifled chuckles.

 

“Maybe in a few days if you’re feeling limber enough,” Victor finally suggested.

 

“That’s- ugh,” Yuuri crushed his face into Victor’s chest and it shut him up. “Don’t be so mean to me when I’m hurt.  I just meant I wanted to spend time with you without being stuck on the couch.”

 

“I’m having a good time like this,” Victor said and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Tomorrow I’ll cook you something, we can rest together and I’ll just be happy that you’re here with me.”

 

Yuuri felt a heavy contentment settle in his chest, caged in by Victor’s arms around him.  He pulled away from Victor enough that he could look up at him and give him a small chaste kiss.  Victor smiled in the dark room and repeated the action with a second kiss that felt like a helpless admission of love.

 

“Next time pick me up from the airport, okay?” Yuuri finally said and fitted himself against Victor once more.  Victor hummed his agreement and Yuuri felt warm and comfortable for the first time in weeks, despite any lingering soreness in his muscles.

 

 


End file.
